powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roberta
: "Robbing Smiles,Thief Yellow!" Roberta is Thief Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Power Rangers Thief Brigade. Character History Roberta is a 18-year-old stylish, curious girl who became a Thief Brigade Ranger to take back her close friend named Fay. She transforms into Thief Yellow. After becoming a Ranger, Roberta dropped out of the “Amber High School” and worked as a waitress at Bistrot Jurer, where she is often exhausted due to Sweeney slacking off on his waiter's duty which leaves her shouldering his workload. She has a carefree personality and is most friendly with the Justice Patrol Rangers, being somewhat attracted by Ellery's friendliness and honesty (much to her own chagrin) and even once tried to set up a pianist friend of hers with Hercule upon learning of her crush on the latter. Of the three, she is so far the only member of the Thief Brigade Rangers who had fought alongside the Justice Patrol Rangers (mainly Agatha) while managing to maintain her secret identity. Thief Yellow Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword Mecha *Yellow Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-21, 23-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Thief Boost= By inserting the Knight Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Yellow can summon the Scissor Shield and the Blade Boomerang . Arsenal *Blade Boomerang *Scissor Shield Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes - Thief Archer= By inserting the Magic Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Yellow can summon the Magic Bow. Arsenal *Magic Bow Mecha *Magic Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes - Magnum Thief= By inserting the Magnum Battler into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Yellow can perform the Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnum Strike, which unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection. The attack is strong enough to destroy a giant Naughterror. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Magnum Battler (Gun Mode) Mecha *Magnum Battler (Zord Mode) Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Patrol Boost= By inserting the Machine Zord Splash into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Yellow can summon the Splash Blaster on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Blaster Mecha *Machine Zord Splash Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Thief Primary= Thief Primary is a fusion form created by the trio of Thief Brigade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Jackpot Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Ranger Key The Thief Yellow Key is a Thief Brigade Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Thief Yellow. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Roberta is portrayed by Delois J. Moran Notes *Roberta's name is derived from the verb " rob " . See Also * - her counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:Anti-Hero Category:Thief Brigade Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2021 Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger